


And You Know I See Right through You Cause the World Gets in Your Way

by thesassmaster



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmaster/pseuds/thesassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Smith appears out of nowhere, honest to goodness. Magnus hadn't seen his former lover in upwards of 325 years and then bam! There he was, on the drizzly Brooklyn streets, looking windswept and handsome just as he was the day Magnus told him to leave and never come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Know I See Right through You Cause the World Gets in Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work for the TMI fandom. I’ve been a Malec shipper for a while but have only just gotten into the books so be gentle, I’m still a little new here.  
> There are two original characters in this, Charlie and Grace, though Grace is only mentioned. Also Charlie is an elf, as far as I’m aware elves aren’t mentioned in the series but just go with it.  
> This is merely something I wanted to write…feedback would be lovely!

Charlie Smith appears out of nowhere, honest to goodness. Magnus hadn't seen his former lover in upwards of 325 years and then bam! There he was, on the drizzly Brooklyn streets, looking windswept and handsome just as he was the day Magnus told him to leave and never come back.  
Charlie had been good to that word, until now that is.

Because there he was, in all his elven glory, why, well Magnus hadn’t the foggiest.  
"Hey stranger," Charlie says in his easy, syrupy drawl, the one that used to make Magnus go just a little weak at the knees. Key words being _used to_.  
Jelly knees, flushed cheeks, quickened pulse, the whole shebang are all reserved for one person in particular these days. And that person is _NOT_ Charlie.

"What do you want Smith,"

"Why do I have to want something," there is only the barest hint of an accent left, his British roots having succumbed to another manner of speech entirely.

"You _always_ want something so out with it, I don't have time for this,"

Charlie quirks an eyebrow at him, lips curl into a smirk that once upon a time would have had heat curling deep and hot in the pit of Magnus' stomach. "What, Magnus got a hot date or somethin', ooh do tell,"  
That isn't necessarily true. He doesn’t have anything planned persee but Alec would (should) probably be home from his most recent hunt by now, passed out in bed and Magnus had planned on making them dinner so they could eat together when his darling shadow hunter came to.

"Charlie," he warns, his patience running thin. He doesn't have the capacity to tolerate the likes of Charlie Smith or anyone really, not right now. He just wants to get home, cook some dinner so he can spoil his lover with a decent meal and some TLC, kiss said lover silly till his cheeks were burning red and both their mouths were sore and swollen. Then maybe they could draw a nice, hot bath, he could work all the knots free from Alec's strong, gorgeous shoulders, trace his fading runes with gentle, loving fingers. And after that they could fall asleep in front of the TV playing reruns of Happy Days, Alec's current obsession.  
His dark haired companion holds up his hands in surrender as he huffed quietly.  
"Okay, okay you got me. I need you to find out who wrote this," he fishes a crumpled piece of paper from the depths of the pockets of his dark wash jeans.

Magnus raises his eyebrows at him, taking the paper from his fingers as he starts back down the sidewalk again.  
"You on a manhunt Charles," Magnus found this funny and that seemed to irk Charlie as he fell into step beside him.  
The other chuckles scornfully and Magnus can hear the mocking smile in his voice when he speaks.  
"I guess it depends on who you ask,"  
Magnus shifts his gaze to the side, cat eyes flickering as he looks at his ex, his old friend.  
"I'm asking you,"

Charlie sighs, rubs a sun kissed hand over his immaculate features. Looking at him, Magnus remembers what it was like loving this divine being.

What those feelings had felt like, hot and heavy and consuming but destructive. _So_ destructive. They were volatile at the best of times, poisonous at their worst. It wasn't healthy what they had and it only took one too many vicious fights that left blood on the floorboards, windows, dishes and self-worth shattered, clothes stained with angry tears and a lot of regret for Magnus to realize that yes, Charlie made him feel good but he also made him feel terrible. In the end it was the bad that outweighed the good, led to a glowing blue finger pointed at the door and a venomous threat to go and never come back, _don't you fucking dare_ and Magnus was free.

And then Alec.  
 _Oh Alec._

Magnus was ruined for anyone else that would ever come along. Alec who is far too good for someone like Magnus but you won't hear this warlock complaining. He's got the love, the trust, the heart of an angel; he wouldn't trade that for anything or _anyone_ \-- certainly not for the likes of Charlie Smith.

"I'm looking for Grace," that gets Magnus' attention. Grace Valence was one of Magnus' colleagues and friends when he lived in London. They were close but lost touch as people do when separated by oceans and what not. But that Charlie kept in touch with the witch, that Charlie was looking for her was surprising on a whole new level.

"Somebody took her and I need to find her, I think whoever took her wrote this letter so..."  
"You want me to trace it,"  
"Yeah, I found it taped to my door two days ago, apparently they wanna rope me into this. I’m closest to her I guess so…”

Magnus purses his lips, “So you’re first thought was ‘Oh I’ll rope Magnus in too,’”  
Charlie looks at him sidelong, Magnus doesn’t turn to meet his gaze, not willing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting under the warlock’s skin. The Englishman lets out a small sigh as his lips turned up into a small smug smile. The action was so very _Charlie_.

Magnus wonders if maybe they didn’t work when they were together because they were so alike. They possess many of the same qualities, qualities that don’t typically work when somebody else thinks they can wield a self-assured attitude better. Two ego-centric, showy, power-driven, chaos loving personalities don’t usually mesh well, that’s why Magnus and Jace butt heads more often than not. That was why he and Charlie rarely managed to co-exist, why they thought a romantic relationship would work Magnus will never know.

That’s also the very reason Magnus knew he and Alec worked. Because where he was wild and frayed at the edges Alec was subdued and soft, more than willing to smooth out Magnus’ rough spots and replace them with warmth and peace. There’s a balance with Alec that Magnus didn’t realize he had been craving, he had apparently, secretly, always longed for someone who could make him want to settle in, settle down. Somebody who could show him that _yes, you are extraordinary but I know that under all that glitter there’s insecurities and uncertainty and I get it, I have them too, let’s get better together._ And they did get better, they fixed each other, made each other better, showed one another that despite what others might think, or what others have said, they were worth it, they were so very worth it.

Charlie had always been quick to point out Magnus’ flaws, unrelenting to the point that even to this day Magnus felt the need to cover himself up with flashy colors and flair and pomp and sparkles because nobody could judge him if all they knew of him was a mask, a gaudy stand-in, not the real Magnus.  
Alec is the only person in existence that knows the real him, knows the man behind all the glitz and the glam and the gold lamé. Alec makes him love all the sides of himself, the sides he refused to even acknowledge, to embrace all the things he is and all the things he isn’t. He can be vulnerable with his shadow hunter and for Alec; Magnus offers the very same comfort. Alec is no stranger to hiding behind a safe, socially acceptable image, being somebody else just for the sake of not losing the love of people who would never have stopped loving him anyways. And so they can be vulnerable with each other, never fearing rejection or judgment, Magnus had never known such a wonderful feeling was possible but Alec has taught him more about life and love and trust than he ever could have imagined was achievable.

Magnus hadn't realized that they'd stopped walking until he looked up and noticed they were only a block away from his apartment.  
“C’mon Magnus you loved Grace, you two were friends,” a pause follows and Magnus can’t help but feel like Charlie was letting that simmer, like just leaving that statement hanging for a while, untouched would make Magnus more eager to help him.

"Magnus," Charlie begins again but the other holds up a sparkling hand to silence him.  
He lets out a long suffering sigh, pinches the bridge of his nose and his decision is made.  
"Alright, come on I'll help," he waves his hand as he start walking the short remaining distance to his home. "But for Grace. Oh and I’ll be charging you,"  
Charlie laughs enthusiastically at that, "Of course because every wish comes with a price," and another snort of laughter, he doesn't know whether to be offended by the statement or flattered, he goes with the latter.  
…  
"Make yourself comfortable, I'll get us some tea,"  
"You mean you'll steal some tea from the shop down the street,"  
Magnus sends him a half-hearted glare, "Oh hush,"  
"I know all your tricks Bane," Magnus resists the urge to scoff at that because Charlie so doesn't even know the half of it.  
Two to-go cups filled with piping hot herbal tea appear on the table with a snap of his fingers and Charlie's eyes light up as he wraps his hands around it.  
Magnus settles into the chair across from his friend, eyes trained on the note from Grace's 'kidnapper'.

"I always loved it when you did that,"  
Magnus raised an eyebrow but didn't pick his head up, "What read, I know I'm irresistible when I play smart aren't I,"  
Charlie smiles softly at the comment, shook his head fondly, "That too but no, I meant when you made things just appear. You flicked your wrist and there it was whatever your heart desired in that moment. I always felt like you could’ve given me the world if only I asked for it."  
"There was a time when I would've," Magnus sighed, his fingers curled around the worn paper.

"Not anymore though,"  
"No," he says resolutely, proudly, "That right is reserved for somebody else now,"  
Something in Charlie's eyes changes then, his mouth twitches but not with a smile, it’s something else...something Magnus can’t put his finger on.

"So your 'hot date' is more than just a hot date," Charlie asks but his tone isn’t playful, like the comment would’ve suggested. It’s tinged with something Magnus can’t give a name to. What was up with Charlie being so mysterious all of the sudden, Magnus was never a fan of things he couldn’t figure out. He enjoys being the only mystery in a room thank you very much.

Magnus doesn't have time to form a response before,  
"Maggie,"

The voice is sleepy and curious but so very Alec; Magnus feels his heart pick up.  
The Chairman comes scurrying into the room before Alec does, rubs himself along Magnus' legs before stopping to survey the new person sitting at his table.

Magnus stands up to greet his muzzy boyfriend, "Hello love," he says as Alec appeared in the doorway. Wearing his sleep attire, a fitted gray sweater snug on his torso while baggy black cotton sweatpants hang low on his hips to expose a tempting sliver of alabaster skin, pale and perfect where his hips cut a 'v' down below the waistband of his pants, the material bunched and dragged under his feet as he shuffled a little further into the room. He is the very picture of sleep rumpled, hair a little disheveled with his bed head and eyes still unfocused as they struggled to adjust to the light as Alec rubs them softly with sweater covered fingers.  
Alec yawns sweetly as Magnus comes to stand in front of him; he smooths a hand across Alec's warm cheek, thumb moving over the small, fresh open cut that sits right across his cheekbone. Blue sparks heal it instantly as Alec sighs at the tingle, "Perfect," Magnus whispers, leaning down to kiss the younger boy’s forehead.

"Didn't hear you come in," Alec lips pull into a semi-pout that Magnus knows means he wants a kiss, he smiles as he tilts the others head up with a hand cupped around his jaw.  
Soft lips press to Alec's slightly chapped ones, draws a breathy hum from the shadow hunters parted lips.

"Just got home darling," Magnus answers against Alec's lips as the other tries to go in for more, Magnus smiles while he moves a few stray locks of ebony hair off Alec's forehead.  
His arms snake around Alec's waist as Alec's land on his chest, fingers curl in the collar of his loose satin shirt.  
"Come to bed," only the tiniest bit petulant. It makes Magnus grin the way Alec's huge blue eyes twinkle up at him as means to entice him.

"In a minute my love but first, I'd like you to meet someone," Magnus turns them slightly, keeps one arm secure around Alec's slim waist.  
Charlie is sitting bolt upright watching them with interest and if Magnus didn't know the man so well, he'd say that other emotion in his eyes was resignation.  
But of course not, just no…it wouldn’t ever be, not from that man. This was Charlie Smith they’re talking about; the man probably didn’t even know the meaning of the word.

He clears his throat a little as he stands from the table, smoothed out his pristine button up shirt, Alec's stomach rolls as he takes in how truly stunning this man is.  
But of course he is, Magnus doesn't acquaint himself with ugly people, he considers those a waste of his time.  
Alec feels possessiveness, big, green and ugly build up inside him, he has to swallow it down, he can't let this handsome man -- this handsome man that Magnus wants him to meet -- this handsome man that Magnus knows -- see how insecure he is. That would be his undoing, if this man saw how vulnerable he truly is when it comes to Magnus and their relationship.  
"Alec, this is Charlie Smith, one of my oldest friends," the warlock says, hand sweeping over the air between them as he spoke.  
Yellow-green eyes connect with Charlie's golden brown ones as he introduces Alec.

"Charlie, this is Alexander Lightwood, the love of my life,"

Alec's cheeks burn at that. He snuggles his way further into Magnus side as he looks up at his cat-eyed partner, smiling softly before burying his head in Magnus' shoulder. Pride, love and maybe a tad bit of smugness well up in his chest because HE was the love of Magnus’ life and that will never stop feeling wonderful.  
Neither sees as Charlie's eyes widen, mouth twists because there went his plan of reconciliation with the warlock.  
He had no illusions, he and Magnus had not parted ways on the best of terms but hearing Magnus so freely admit that somebody else means more to him now than Charlie ever did, ever could...that stung.

Magnus’ busy rubbing the tip of his nose along Alec's hairline when Charlie speaks, "Lightwood, fallen for a shadow hunter eh, that's unlike you Magnus," agitated feline eyes move to Charlie's across the short distance, a clear warning scrawled in their glimmer, threatening him against ever uttering a single negative syllable towards Alec.  
"I thought you swore off the Nephilim long ago, that's odd, you going back on your word."

Alec stiffened in his arms at the mention of his people; Magnus pulled him closer as he counters Charlie's words with a quick tongue.  
"Every rule has an exception,” his fingers move up Alec's back as if in indication, “and I found it.” Alec smiles, unable to fight it, unwilling to try as he tilts his head back to stare up at his warlock boyfriend, feeling emboldened by Magnus’ confession he stretches up on his toes to kiss the other mans’ cheek quickly, “Love you,” he whispers quietly as he lays his head back against Magnus’ chest.  
Magnus hums in response; fingers tighten on Alec’s shoulder as if to return the sentiment.

Alec’s blue eyes focus on Charlie, studying him, taking in every detail, and if Charlie wasn’t so confident in his skin he might’ve been a little rattled by the icy stare aimed at him, disarming him. It was unnerving but he wouldn’t show it, how it seemed this Lightwood character seemed to be trying to gather all his secrets, determined to find out his true intentions just by fixing him with a steady gaze. He has the momentary worry that maybe this kid could see what he was up to, could tell that he’d used Grace’s disappearance as a way to try again with the warlock. But that’s ridiculous; this kid couldn’t see all that just by looking at him. He shakes it off, straightens his shoulders a little more, and adds an arrogant tilt to his chin just for good measure.

Charlie doesn’t miss the tick in Alec’s jaw at the action; the way his lips purse with what Charlie assumes is annoyance, or maybe disgust before he composes himself, “Good to meet you Charlie,”  
Charlie merely huffs at the pleasantry. Magnus having a boyfriend, a boyfriend who he is so obviously attached to isn’t at all what he had been expecting.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches Alec making a bit of a face, looking back up at Magnus for help with this situation. The cat-eyed man merely smiles down at him, “Don’t worry darling, he’s always been a moody brat,”  
Charlie bristles at the very assumption but Magnus presses on with a challenging leer, “But he should really watch himself, he wants my help but he isn’t being very nice at the moment,”  
That gets Charlie’s attention, he holds up his hands, realizing that to get to Magnus he’d have to go through one Alexander Lightwood to get there, he can do that. Charisma is his middle name; he could charm the pants off a monk if the mood struck him, and if ya know monks wore pants.

He clears his throat, “I apologize Alec, that wasn’t very polite of me, it’s very nice to meet you as well,” Charlie steps forward till he’s right in front of the couple, reaches out and takes one of the shadow hunters small hands in his own, he is surprised at how soft it is, brings the hand to his lips to kiss the knuckles softly, “And might I just say how truly breathtaking your eyes are, I’ve never seen anything so blue and I’ve seen lots of blue.” He adds a wink at the end just for good measure but is horribly shocked when only the lightest shade of pink makes its way across Alec’s cheeks but that easily could’ve been from the way Magnus was nuzzling behind his ear as he said it. And then to add insult to injury the only other thing the shadow hunter did was withdraw his hand like Charlie’s touch had scalded him, nobody ever reacted that way to him. Then it’s Alec’s turn to huff, uninterested.  
He looks completely unimpressed while Magnus, whoa Magnus looks like he wants to rip his balls off, cat eyes are reduced to murderous slits.

“Watch it Smith,” Magnus growls over the smaller boys’ shoulder while he tugs Alec back to him, secures a strong arm around Alec’s trim waist, big tan hand splaying possessively over his stomach. Hostility charges the air of Magnus’ apartment. Charlie watches as Alec shifts slightly in the warlock’s tight hold, moves a hand to twine his fingers in Magnus’ longer ones, feels shock run through him in waves as he witnesses Magnus melt, relax, thaw completely under the touch. And again jealously wells up inside Charlie because what the actual hell did this kid, this shadow hunter have that he didn’t. What makes Magnus love him so deeply, what is it about him? Charlie longs to know.  
After a few tense moments Alec clears his throat as he leans back against Magnus’ chest, “You said you were helping him with something?”  
Magnus doesn’t answer really; he reaches forward, bending over Alec’s smaller frame to collect the slightly crumpled paper off the table, extending his arm for Charlie to take it. Charlie doesn’t miss how Magnus doesn’t let their fingers touch.

“Our friend Grace is missing,” Magnus says after a brief moment of silence, zero emotion in his voice as his eyes continue to narrow at Charlie. "Whoever wrote this is here in Brooklyn,"  
Charlie splutters surprised because he’d thought he wouldn’t be getting any help from Magnus now, he made up for it quickly, "Do they have Grace,"  
"I can't tell but if you find them..."  
"I find Grace, okay, okay thanks uh-"

"Let me know when you find her just so I know she's safe,"  
Charlie nods his head something like a smile making its way over his features.  
"What do I owe you?"  
Magnus purses his lips as he thinks about it, "Nothing... _right now_ ," he puts emphasis on that as if to say that when the time comes I'll expect your full cooperation. Charlie knows how that worked and as he surveys his friend and former lover it’s evident that Magnus wants him to leave.  
Magnus wants him gone, maybe even resents that Charlie’s back, trying to find a way into his life again when he so obviously liked it just the way it was. It was clear that Magnus didn't want him around now or ever because he wanted to keep this life he'd built, this little world he'd created with his shadow hunter boyfriend (uh ew) safe from anyone, especially those from his past.  
Charlie knew if he pushed the subject he'd never get what he wanted so he bent his head, wished the two a goodnight and headed on his way, he had to find his best friend after all.

After Magnus closes the door behind Charlie, he takes a moment to breathe, just breathe because why does it feel like he’s got nothing left. Charlie doesn’t lose, Charlie never loses, this was just a setback he tells himself, assures himself as he heads down the hall but stops in his tracks when he hears the couple he just left start talking. He can hear every little thing they’re saying thanks to his elf ears and wonderfully strong elf sense of hearing. Charlie listens as Magnus starts apologizing for his behavior, apologizes for how rude Charlie was being but Alec only shushes him. He hears light footsteps across hardwood floors and assumes that Alec is closing the distance between him and the warlock.  
“Are you worried about your friend,” Alec says in a light British accent that Charlie realizes sounds an awful lot like home.  
“No, well yes but Charlie will find her. He’s incredibly persistent when he wants to be” and Charlie listens as Alec takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly and he doesn’t know what exactly that means, but it sounds an awful lot like he’s trying to calm himself down.

“I just feel bad that he-” Magnus tries again but Alec cuts him off with a sweet sigh.  
“Mags stop it,” Alec scolds gently, fondly and Charlie cringes as he hears them kiss, quickly and chastely but still. “I don’t want to talk about him or anyone else for that matter. If you’re okay then I’d actually prefer if we just stopped talking all together.” Even Charlie can hear all the suggestive, lewd, dirty promises that that statement holds and knows he’s right when he hears Magnus laugh, impressed and aroused beyond the closed door that separates them.

“Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus starts and Charlie feels his chest tighten at the sound of the smile in his voice, “Are you trying to seduce me?”  
And then it’s Alec’s turn to laugh, it sounds bashful to Charlie’s ears but he figures that’s all part of the act, part of the appeal.  
“Only if it’s working,” is the young man’s coy response. Charlie can only imagine the way he’s batting those long eyelashes up at the warlock, using those gorgeous blue eyes to his full advantage.  
“Oh Alec my love,” Magnus laughs; breathlessly…Charlie didn’t know Magnus had the ability to have his breath taken away, “it’s working.”  
And from there it’s just a lot of sloppy kissing sounds and heavy breathing and a few tearing noises like fabric being ripped and pulled past its limits, he hears gentle laughter, quiet, muffled whimpers, breathy terms of endearments and feels like he’s going to barf.

  
So he shakes his head to get the image of the two inside the apartment out of his head, kicks himself for even listening at all because he did not need the knowledge of what goes on behind closed doors. It’s bad enough knowing Magnus is with somebody else at all now he has to deal with knowing just how much power that shadow hunter has over the very person Charlie’s trying to win back.  
He grits his teeth and rolls his shoulders as he makes his way down the stairs and out of the apartment building into the thick New York City air. Charlie breathes in the smog as he focuses his attention on getting Grace back; he’s got to get her back before he even thinks about doing anything else. Priorities and all that, then only after she’s safe can he start working his magic on finding his way back into Magnus’ heart, winning back the warlock that once upon a time was his.  
And along with that he can come up with a plan to get rid of that kid.  
Honestly, fucking shit, what _the hell_ was he going to do about that goddamn shadow hunter?

…

Charlie Smith would try, oh boy would he try but little did he know that he doesn’t stand a chance against Alec. He doesn’t stand a snowball’s chance in hell.


End file.
